Love: Sesederhana Itu
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Naruto Namikaze bingung. Sara bersikap tak seperti biasa. Ia menjadi gamang... Alasan... Cinta pertama... OOC. AU.


OOC, AU, GAJE.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto adalah sebuah karya dari **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

**L**ove: **S**esederhana **I**tu

.

.

.

.

.

BUNG, NARUTO NAMIKAZE akhir-akhir ini sering murung. Seminggu sudah rasanya kalau dihitung-hitung. Kekasihnya, Sara, bersikap tak layaknya seperti biasa. Penyebabnya tak jelas ujung pangkalnya. Ketika ditanya, gadis itu hanya bilang bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.

Naruto Namikaze menjadi gamang. Apakah pacarnya sudah tak sayang lagi padanya? Mengapalah gadis itu sering sekali salah tangkap kalau diajak bicara?

Lelaki itu menjadi bingung, ia sering suka melamun.

Padahal bukankah satu bulan yang lalu ia begitu bahagia ketika akhirnya perjuangannya mendekati gadis cantik baik hati berambut merah dan bermata keunguan itu mendapat hasilnya. Tatkala ia menjauhinya. Berusaha menjaga jarak karena merasa lelah akhirnya. Mulai dari tak kirim SMS untuk bercanda, sampai tersenyum seadanya saat bertemu pandang, tidak seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Gadis itu, yang semula begitu cuek kalau ia ajak bicara—meskipun tidak secara langsung—pada akhirnya malahan yang memulai semuanya.

Tiga bulan, setelah ia menjauhi gadis itu. Gadis itu, rasa-rasanya mulai kesal juga. Meskipun seperti biasa ia tetap terlihat baik-baik saja karena sifat luarnya yang pendiam dan lemah lembut keibuan. Hingga akhirnya, sebulan yang lalu, gadis itu mengajaknya bertemu hanya berdua dan bilang ingin katakan sesuatu.

Naruto Namikaze mulanya hanya berpikir paling-paling Sara hanya ingin meminjam buku matematikanya mengingat hari sebelumnya tak berangkat karena ada keperluan keluarga.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran bebungaan yang cantik, di depan kelas yang sudah kosong karena para siswanya sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Satu detik… dua detik… Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Satu menit… dua menit… Dari sudut matanya, lelaki itu bisa melihat Sara sedang menunduk dan meremas ujung rok seragamnya yang panjangnya mencapai bawah lutut itu. Naruto Namikaze tiba-tiba menjadi curiga. Apakah… Apakah Sara ingin menuntut sebuah pertanggungjawaban karena ia telah bertindak hal yang bukan-bukan?

Oh, _Nooooo...!_

Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, _orang_ menyentuh tangannya saja Naruto Namikaze tidak berani. Suer! Ia tidak pernah melakukannya—kalau jabatan tangan satu kali di tahun lalu karena sebuah acara di sekolah tidak masuk dalam hitungan. Tetapi bukan itu intinya. Yang jelas, Naruto Namikaze tidak pernah melakukan tindakan seperti sepasang suami istri itu pada Sara. Ia yakin seribu persen. Benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan ia lupa. Atau bisa jadi ia hanya merasa tak pernah melakukannya.

_Stop!_

"Uehem, jadi, Sara apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" tanyanya.

Sara bukannya menjawab malah kian menundukkan wajahnya yang putih bersih itu dalam surai indahnya. Rona kemerahan tipis terlukis di pipi. Naruto mengerjapkan mata berusaha mencari jawaban di setiap selangseling buka tutup kelopak matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya memutuskan berkata lagi,

"Jika aku punya salah padamu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, katakan saja, 'ttebayou!" Diam sejenak. Lalu, "Aku… Aku minta maaf deh kalau selama tiga bulan ini aku ada salah sama kamu."

Sara menggeleng, sempat tersenyum samar meski sekilas, tetapi sepertinya ia belum mau berucap sesuatu. Naruto kemudian hanya berniat menunggu.

Semilir angin berembus pelan. Rerumputan kehijauan bergoyang senang. Helaian rambut merah sepunggung milik gadis itu yang indah menarinari dengan riang, lembut, membuat Naruto Namikaze jadi meremang ketika dengan sengaja curi-curi pandang.

Gadis itu berdehem, sepertinya menghilangkan nada serak—atau gugup—di suaranya.

"Aku… Aku ingin minta sesuatu?" ungkapnya, terasa dalam nada suaranya sebuah perjuangan ada.

"Ma.. ma… mu… pa.. pa… Eh, ah, bu.. bukan, bukan itu maksudku!" Naruto meringis. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia gugup. "Apa? Apa yang bisa Naruto bantu untuk Sara, 'ttebayou?"

Sejenak Sara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Genggaman di rok seragamnya kian mengerat. Lalu,

"Bisakah…" Ia mengambil jeda. Kemudian, "Bisakah Naruto selalu berada di samping Sara?"

"Maksud Sara?" tanya Naruto tanpa berpikir.

Dasar laaaaambaaaaat!

Gadis itu semakin menunduk lebih dalam lagi membuat Naruto Namikaze kian tidak mengerti. Apa maksud gadis itu? Ia membatin. Ia tidak tahu. Ia belum belajar tadi malam, ia ingat itu. Ia bingung, memutuskan untuk merenung. Berpikir. Dan, seiring dengan berlalunya waktu di sore itu, sang pemuda akhirnya memahami juga semuanya. Jantungnya berdebardebar. Perasaannya begitu senang. Akhirnya, pengakuannya yang sedikit dipaksa dulu mencapai titik terangnya. Gadis itu ….

"Jadi…?"

Sara seketika membuang mukanya saat di dapatinya Naruto tersenyum menggoda. Sepertinya ia malu mengakui hal yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto senang, gembira tiada tara. Ia merasa tidak mau pulang setelahnya. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin menggoda Sara lebih jauh lagi setelah itu. Tetapi sayangnya Sara lalu menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. Pemuda itu malah jadi salah tingkah. Keduanya, sama-sama malu-malu.

Itu… Adalah awal yang indah buat Naruto Namikaze, sebulan yang lalu. Ya, sebulan yang lalu. Kini, ia bingung sendiri, karena hal yang ada. Sara bersikap aneh dan ia belum juga tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Hoi, Loe belum pulang?"

Naruto Namikaze mengalihkan pandangannya yang sebelumnya ke arah jendela kaca di ruang kelasnya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Itu Kiba, sahabat laki-lakinya. Sepertinya Kiba, laki-laki yang punya tato segi tiga merah di pipi itu baru saja bermain basket, karena seragam sekolahnya basah oleh keringat. Kiba mendekatinya dan nampak seolah sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, melihat Naruto Namikaze dengan penuh selidik.

"Masih soal, Sara?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Emang masalahnya apa, Boy. Mungkin Gue bisa bantu?"

Masalahnya? Masalahnya adalah ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu? Kalau saja ia punya ilmu membaca pikiran orang. Udah dari kemarin-kemarin ia gunakan.

"Ok, ok. Gue paham." Kiba meringis mendapati Naruto memelototinya karena tidak suka. "Kalau begitu, sejak kapan Sara jadi aneh?"

Naruto mendengus. Ia mengemasi buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Menatap Kiba sekilas, lalu ia berujar,

"Well, seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh."

"Apa?"

"Seminggu yang lalu ya? Seminggu yang lalu…" Kiba mulai berpikir. "Kalau 'nggak salah, seminggu yang lalu itu, ada lomba antar kelas. Lomba olahraga dan semacamnya. Oh, apakah Sara ikut lomba?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, mencangklong tasnya. Berdiri tegap dan mulai melangkah ke luar. Kiba mengikuti laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"'Nggak. Walaupun Gue kira Sara cukup punya bakat dalam voli."

"Voli?"

Naruto mengamati Kiba dengan pandangan aneh. Memang apa yang salah dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Iya, voli. Memang kenapa, Bro?" tanyanya malas.

"Ehm…" Kiba berpikir lagi. Sementara dua adik kelas laki-laki lewat dan menunduk singkat pada mereka. Naruto menyengir seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba, Kiba memukul pelan pundaknya. "Ah… tu… ri… ka… oy… Na.. Naruto."

Dahinya terenyit. Ia semakin memandang Kiba dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa maksudmu, Bro. Tenang! Tenang! Tenangkan dirimu dulu dan ucapkan pelan-pelan."

Kiba berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia terlalu bersemangat karena tahu jawaban kenapa kekasih temannya itu jadi aneh. Setelah cukup, ia berujar,

"Begini, Boy. Ini Gue kira cuma salah paham doang. Sara, 'nggak beneran marah sama Loe. Loe tenang aja."

"Maksud Loe?"

Giliran Kiba yang memandang Naruto aneh. "Loe 'nggak tahu?"

Naruto tak menyahut. Mereka sampai di tangga dan turun ke lantai dua. Kiba menepuk dahinya. Benar juga, kalau Naruto sudah tahu, ia tentunya tidak segalau itu.

"Astaga! Ini cuma tentang Temari, Naruto."

"Tema-chan?"

"Iya, Temari Sabaku." Naruto mengernyit. Kiba geleng-geleng. Lalu, "Cinta pertama, Loe."

Seketika mata Naruto melebar. Jadi ini hanya tentang cinta pertamanya. Dan berarti …. Ya Tuhan…! Jadi itu masalahnya! Menepuk pundak Kiba pelan dan menyengir senang, Naruto Namikaze pun lalu berlari dengan kencang.

"Hoi, jangan lupa makan-makannya ya!"

Kenapa ya dia bisa tak sampai berpikir ke sana? Kenapa ya ia tak ingat dulu juga Sara tahu lebih dulu tentang perasaannya sebelum ia mengungkapkannya? Kenapa ya ia bisa lupa dulu Sara juga tahu puisi yang dibuatnya itu untuk gadis itu meski di SMU tempatnya ini banyak juga gadis yang memiliki rambut merah? Gadis itu lebih peka, lebih tahu hal-hal yang ia sendiri kadang melupakannya.

Ia ingat dulu puisinya begitu sederhana, bahkan tidak ada nama di dalamnya. Dan, katanya, gadis itu tahu dari teman-teman wanitanya.

Naruto Namikaze ingat, seperti inilah puisinya,

Judulnya: Gadis Lembut

_ …_

_ Ku melihat dia dari jauh_

_ Ku memerhatikannya beberapa kali_

_ Ada sesuatu yang aneh_

_ Ada sesuatu yang berdebar, di sini, di dada ini_

_ Ia manis, tutur bahasanya seperti melodi lagu_

_ Aku jua pernah terpana,_

_ Terpana melihatnya, meski tidak begitu lekatnya_

_ Aku kian tergila-gila_

_ Ia begitu berbeda dari yang lain_

_ Karena kutahu bahwa dia menjaga dirinya_

_ Ia seperti bidadari baik hati_

_ Surai merahnya indah, indah dipandang setiap hari_

_ …_

Naruto Namikaze terus berlari. Ia menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu. Dari sana, ia melihat pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Ia tak membuang-buang waktunya dan segera berlari kencang. Melongok ke dalam.

Tidak ada!

Mendesah. Ia berlari-lari lagi. Menuju kelas Sara yang tempatnya di gedung lain dari gedung kelasnya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan yang ada. Ia tidak mau Sara tidak lagi cerewet padanya. Ia tidak mau Sara begitu pendiam—walau masih baik hati—seperti ketika ia dan Sara masih berteman. Ia ingin Sara memarahinya kala ia berbuat salah. Ia ingin Sara menerima teleponnya ketika ia sedang pergi jauh. Ia ingin Sara merindukannya.

Pintu kelas sudah terkunci! Sial…! Sara pasti juga sudah pergi.

Ingin rasanya ia mengeram marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang lambat menyadari sesuatunya lebih cepat. Tetapi untungnya, logikanya saat ini sedang berbaik hati karena ia lebih merasa mencari Sara lebih penting dari yang lainnya. Oh, yea! Pasti Sara sedang berada di sana!

Ia berlari kencang dengan senyum yang terpampang. Manisnya, ia mulai merasa melewati sebuah titik yang terang. Sara pasti akan mempercayai. Sara pasti akan kembali menjadi Sara-nya. Kekasihnya, yang mencintai dirinya.

"Aaa, benarkan kau di sini rupanya…!"

Naruto ngosngosan karena berlari kencang ke sana ke mari mencari Sara.

"Naru!" Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum saat menyadari Naruto mendekatinya. Dari jarak seperti itu, Naruto Namikaze tahu bahwa Sara masih menyimpan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia tahu mengganggu pikiran Sara sehingga membuat Sara manjauhinya, secara samar. "Ada apa, kenapa 'nggak SMS saja?"

"Oh, iya, aku lupa itu."

Sejujurnya, jika Naruto ingin melukai perasaan Sara lewat ucapannya. Ia akan marah-marah dan bilang bahwa ketika ia SMS, Sara hanya membalasnya seadanya. Seperti sahabatnya yang lain. Tetapi Naruto tidak ingin Sara menjauh. Ia tidak ingin Sara menjadi orang yang suka berpura-pura.

Sara memerhatikan Naruto tak mengerti. Ia lalu berdiri dari bangku taman sekolahan SMU mereka yang banyak tumbuh bunganya, dan mulai melangkah. Naruto Namikaze mengikutinya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju arah pulang.

"Sara!" panggil pemuda itu.

"Mm…"

"Maukah kamu jujur padaku?"

Salah satu alis gadis itu naik. Sejenak, ia berhenti melangkah, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Apa maksud kamu, Naru?" tanyanya, lembut. Meski, sebenarnya, Naruto Namikaze tahu bahwa nada bicara gadis itu tidaklah setulus seperti tujuh hari yang lalu.

Naruto mulai menimbang-nimbang, dari mana ia harus memulainya. "Begini, Sara. Aku cuma ingin bilang padamu. Bahwa, apapun yang dikatakan orang lain tentangku. Aku harap kamu tidak percaya itu. Apalagi mengenai… Temari."

"Oh."

_Oh? Hanya 'Oh' saja?_

"Jadi… Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? Lho, kenapa kamu tidak bisa, Sara-chan?"

Naruto menjadi makin tidak mengerti. Sara seakan-akan mempermainkannya. Apakah gadis itu tidak percaya padanya bahwa ia begitu mencintainya? Apakah gadis itu merasa bahwa semua yang mereka jalani selama ini tidak memiliki arti apa-apa?

"Aku tidak tahu."

_Sial! Kenapa tidak tahu?_

Oh, kalau saja Naruto tidak dapat menguasai pikirannya. Ia akan mengatakan hal itu. 'Kenapa kamu tidak tahu?'. Dan membuat segalanya kian muram dengan gadis itu yang kian salah sangka karena ia seakan-akan tidak paham-paham juga apa masalahnya. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkata,

"Oh ayolah, Sara. Jangan buat aku menjadi gila karena semua ini! _Please…!_"

Sara lagi-lagi menghentikan gerak kakinya. Gadis itu nampak merenung. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang akan mengatakan apa. Pikiran Naruto menjadi tak karuan. Apakah hubungan mereka berdua akan berakhir di sini dengan permasalahan yang bahkan dirinya masih saja tak mengerti juga secara jelasnya?

Tidak! Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian. Sara pun berucap,

"Baiklah. Sara akan percaya pada Naruto." Apa? Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Sejenak, Naruto Namikaze senang. Lalu, "Tapi berikan Sara alasan yang pasti untuk melakukannya?"

"Karena kamu cinta terakhirku." Kata Naruto langsung.

Dapat Naruto lihat bahwa tubuh gadis itu sempat menegang.

"Gombal…!"

"Eh? Aku 'nggak gombal kok. Suer!"

Mereka berhenti sejenak saat akan menyeberang jalan lewat zeba cross tanpa lampu lalu lintas—sedang keadaan jalan nampak cukup padat. Sara membuang mukanya. Naruto menunggu. Sebuah bis antar-jemput karyawan sebuah perusahaan lewat. Angin bertiup. Surai merah itu menarinari. Naruto Namikaze akhirnya dapat melihat senyum itu. Rona kemerahan manis itu. Dan, Naruto yakin bahwa Sara telah kembali menjadi Sara yang mencintainya.

Sejujurnya, kalau saja Naruto Namikaze lebih punya keberanian lagi. Dan, kalau saja ia bisa tahan lebih lama lagi membuat Sara bersikap seperti itu. Ia, ingin mengatakan hal lain. Ia ingin mengatakan hal seperti ini,

_… _

_Aku memang masih mencintainya, bahkan sampai di detik ini juga kalau kamu ingin tahu itu. Karena dia adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku merasakan indahnya cinta. Karena dia adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku merasakan bahwa hidup itu begitu bermakna._

_ Dan ia juga cantik. Dan ia juga seksi._

_ Tetapi, asal kamu tahu, Sara. Aku juga mencintaimu kok. Aku juga ingin melindungimu. Aku juga ingin berada di sampingmu setiap harinya berbagi canda dan tawa, melewati sedih dan duka. Aku, mencintaimu setulusnya._

_ Maka, janganlah kamu berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Karena aku hanya akan menempatkan dia sebagai suatu kenangan lalu. Karena aku milikmu sekarang. Aku mecintaimu dan kamu …._

_ …_

"Isssh, Sara. Kamu ini kalau makan es krim jangan belepotan gitu lho."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Itu di situ! Nah, nah, di sebelah situ, 'ttebayou!"

"Oh, ini." Sara tersenyum. Mengecap mulutnya beberapa kali. Lalu, senyumnya melebar, "Terima kasih ya, Naruto, atas semuanya. Semuanya yang kamu berikan."

Naruto menyengir.

"Sama-sama, Sara."

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak ketika Sara menggenggam tangannya erat. Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah dari awal mereka telah setuju untuk tak main sentuh supaya tak ada niat yang menjurus ke sana? Walaupun ia akui perasaannya kali ini senang. Degup jantungnya menjadi kencang. Tapi, tetap saja ia jadi bertanya-tanya ini apa? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sara?

"Aaa…"

"Biarkan. Biarkan satu kali ini saja ya."

Ada yang berbeda. Naruto tahu. Hari ini, Sara sedang berusaha menumbuhkan kepercayaan itu. Kepercayaan bahwa seorang Naruto Namikaze akan mencintainya selama ikatan itu ada. Naruto Namikaze akan berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya. Ia, tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto, menyengir. Lalu, mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas ke udara. "Kalau begitu, Pengeran Naruto ini akan mengantarkan sang Tuan Putri Sara sampai ke kerajaannya, 'ttebayou!"

"Iiiih…"

"Lho, Kenapa?"

Sara membuang muka.

"Tau ah."

.

.

.

[ END ]

…

**A/N:** Nyengir.


End file.
